3D video provides a 3D effect to a user so as to see and feel reality through a 3D stereoscopic display device. In this relation, research into a 3D video standard by the Joint Collaborative Team on 3D Video Coding Extension Development, which is a joint standardization group of the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) of ISO/IEC and the Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) of ITU-T is underway. The 3D video standard includes a standard of an advanced data format supporting reproduction of an autostereoscopic image as well as a stereoscopic image using a real image and a depth map thereof and a technique related thereto.